Mega Man X: Meeting the Masters of the Universe - Chapter 1
by Cecil255X
Summary: Mega Man X thinks he's just saved the day, but his adventure is only beginning..


(For those of you familiar with the "Mega Man X" game series, this takes place right after X's ending of "Mega Man X 4.")   
  
Chapter 1: X's Arrival  
  
Mega Man X shot off in his space pod at blinding speed. He'd just destroyed the Maverick base and Sigma for what he hoped was the last time. As he rode off heading back to Maverick Hunter HQ, a huge light enveloped his ship. "What the---" X muttered to himself. The light shook the ship violently, then it all died down as quickly as it came. X saw his ship was badly damaged, and needed to land on the closest planet possible. X looked down on an earth-like planet nearby and landed without question----that planet was Eternia.   
  
Mega Man X landed in a small patch of forest and his ship seemed to be comforted by the lush plant life around him. Slowly he got out of his ship. "Well, where ever I am, it's sure a nice place" he said. "Let's see if I can't get some help." With that he scanned the entire area. X's eyesight was extremely long and wide. He could see for literally miles on end. In addition his vision had zoom-in capability, as well as x-ray, infrared, night vision, and other special features. Mega Man studied the ground and surrounding area "Hmm.. very similar to Earth." Just as he was about to wander off he spotted an ominous castle with the carving of a human skull at the front. "Looks desolate, but it's the only place I have to start," and so Mega Man X made his way to Castle Grayskull.   
  
As Mega approached the castle he couldn't help notice the surrounding abyss. "Whoa...." he said as if by reflex. Even with his mega-enhanced sight he couldn't see a bottom. "I'd sure hate to fall down there" he said as he walked up to the drawbridge. For a few moments, X just started at the castle, almost in awe. He cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted "Hello! Is there anyone there?" The Sorceress almost instantly looked out the window and saw X. "Greetings stranger!" she yelled down. "How may I be of service?" X looked up and saw the falconesque woman. He introduced himself and explained about his battle and his ship, and how he got to land here. The Sorceress listened and then replied "Help with be with your shortly, Mega Man X." and she slipped out of the window. Normally she could scan a stranger's intentions and determine their goodness or evilness...could she do this with X......? Yes. Although X was a robot, he was no ordinary robot. He, was a bioroid. A living machine. Physically, he was completely metal, mechanical, and technology. But mentally, he had all the emotion, feelings, and capacities of any human. He could laugh, he could cry, he could be happy or sad, and he always knew good from evil. The Sorceress saw he was good inside and lowered the drawbridge. Mega Man X walked inside.   
  
X looked around at the mysterious castle walls.. He found his path to the Sorceress and again introduced himself. "I know what has happened Mega Man, and I know who can help you. His name is Duncan, our Man-At-Arms, he can easily repair your ship... However, we are in the midst of a fierce battle against evil and it may be a while before repairs can begin..." X looked up, almost reflexively. "Evil..." he said. "Sorceress, may I assist you in your battle?" The Sorceress was astonished. Never before had a stranger so quickly offered their services to her, but again, she saw his feelings were true. "You have a strong sense of justice, Mega Man. You know what is right, and you will fight for it. You would be most welcome to assist us in any way you can, but we dare not ask too much of you, as it is solely not your fight." X again looked up. "Yes, it is... as long as there is evil....yes it is......."  
  
X was given directions to the Royal Palace and a message from the Sorceress to give to the guard when he got there. He made his way across the plains to Eternos. "This really is a nice planet..." he said to himself. When he got to the Palace, the royal Guard stopped him. "Halt!" they chanted. "Who goes there?" X looked at them. "My name is Mega Man X. I bring a message from the Sorceress." Just then, a red-haired woman walked by in the background. She quickly turned and confronted X. "May I see that please?" she asked calmly. X gave her the message. As the woman read, her eyes grew wider, almost in shock. "Please, come this way!" she said in a voice to match her face. The guards moved aside and X followed her in.   
  
Mega Man X look around the palace, much as he did the Castle. During the walk, X learned that the woman's name was Teela, and she was captain of the Royal Guards. Upon entering the Throne Room, he was introduced to King Randor, Queen Marlena, Man-At-Arms, Prince Adam, Cringer, and Orko, and again explained his story and showed them the Sorceress's message. "We can go out on the attack-trak and salvage your ship" Duncan said. "That'd be great, thank you" Replied X. Adam was thinking about the Sorceress's message... "That's hard to believe, but the Sorceress knows..." X looked at Adam. Adam looked back.. Both sensed something in the other, but not sure what.   
  



End file.
